Is this Hell?
by quixotic-star
Summary: 4 Slytherins and 4 Gryffindors are forced to spend some quality time together....
1. Trapped

**Title**: Is this Hell?  
  
**Disclaimer**: Alas, no. It is not, I, who owns Harry Potter but another woman...  
  
**Summary**: 4 Slytherins and 4 Gryffindors are forced to spend some quality time together....  
  
**A/N**: Alright, so this is your usual Slytherin-and-Gryffindor-get-stuck-in-a-classroom-so-that-they-can-be-friends-or-even-more plot. But believe me, I'm going to give this story a tiny little twist. Enjoy.  
  
"PEEVES!" Both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger yelled out in anger and surprise as they were both somehow shoved into a classroom. They heard a low cackle and as soon as they both turned to get out, the poltergeist had already slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
Hermione immediately got out her wand. She pointed the wand at the door.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
The door didn't open. It wouldn't open. Ron kicked at it angrily and started to swear rather colourfully.  
  
Hermione tried again but failed.  
  
"It's no use Granger, the door will never unlock. Magic won't help at all," said a drawling voice behind Hermione. Hermione whirled around in surprise. She found Draco Malfoy leaning against a desk, his arms folded, his face expressionless. "Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.   
  
Ron stopped swearing and whirled around in surprise. Surprise immediately turned to anger and annoyance when he realised that his arch-nemesis was in the empty, dark classroom as well. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, another male dark-haired Slytherin whom Hermione nor Ron knew, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown were there as well. They were all locked in an empty classroom in the middle of the night. At least the classroom was somehow well-lit. The desks and chairs were all neatly arranged and there was an empty bookshelf at one end of the classroom. It was like any ordinary classroom except it was almost bare, save the furniture.  
  
"Malfoy!" said Ron through gritted teeth. "What're you doing here?"   
  
Draco only sneered at him. "The same reason why you're here Weasley," He replied. Then noticing that Harry was not there, Draco asked, "Where's Scarhead?"  
  
"Yes, where's Potty eh?" asked Pansy and she let out a shriek of laughter along with Goyle who sniggered as well as if it was a rather funny joke. The dark-haired boy just smiled.  
  
Ron glared daggers at the Slytherins, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. It was almost purple in fact.   
  
Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's robes, afraid that Ron would pounce on them, something that Ron had planned to do anyway. She told him quietly, "Take no notice of them Ron," And to the Slytherins she said to them a little coldly, "If you must know, Harry's in the Common Room right now,"  
  
Pansy muttered something to the boys and they all cracked up again.  
  
Hermione shook her head and then led Ron to where Seamus and Lavender were. "You got pushed in by Peeves as well?" She asked the two of them. The two of them shook their heads. "Oh no, he found us here and then locked us in," replied Seamus a little bitterly. "Then he found that lot over there -" Seamus jerked his head over at the Slytherins. "- and brought them in and then got you two in and now we're all stuck in here,"  
  
Hermione frowned as she heard this. "Well what _were_ you two doing here before Peeves found you?" She asked both Seamus and Lavender. The both of them instantly turned a bright pink and Seamus looked as if he wished hadn't said anything.  
  
Hermione, however, didn't take any notice of their faces and went on slowly. "The Great Hall's a far way off and the Common Room's even farther," She said. "You can't have got lost because it's not like you're new to Hogwarts or something-"  
  
But Ron knew. He knew it immediately the moment Seamus and Lavender blushed. He grinned at them. They did not return the grin.  
  
"How long were you two at it eh?," asked Ron, that grin still evident on his face.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked at Ron with some surprise. She looked at Seamus and Lavender for an answer as well. "What does he mean by that?" She demanded.  
  
Seamus scowled faintly at Ron and Lavender blushed even more. Ron's grin widened. "Oh you know Hermione. They were doing _something_ in here," He said rather casually. He looked meaningfully at Hermione who only looked confused.  
  
"But I don't understand what -" And then it dawned on Hermione and then she let out a small gasp and then blushed a little. "Oh. _Oh_"  
  
Lavender shot Seamus a look. "Oh you just _had_ to open your big mouth and reveal everything!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Well I can't help it!" protested Seamus. "They asked us how we came here and-" Lavender cut him off with a frustrated sigh. She moved away from Seamus and leaned against a desk, her arms folded, shaking her head miserably. She looked up at Hermione. "How did you two get in here?" She asked.  
  
"We were doing our prefect duties after dinner when we met Peeves and he told us that he found a few students causing some trouble and wanted us to follow him," replied Hermione and then she shot Ron a look. "I knew there was something odd about it but Ron here-"  
  
"I was curious! Blimey 'Mione, you can't blame me for being curious!" It was Ron's turn to protest.  
  
But Hermione refused to take it as an excuse. She shook her head wildly. "Ron, don't be daft! You know how Peeves can be around us. We shouldn't have followed him at all!" She cried. She then moved next to Lavender, glaring at Ron.  
  
"You could've stopped me!" said Ron.  
  
"I did try to stop you!" snapped Hermione. "But you just wouldn't listen!"  
  
Ron stared at her bewildered. He just couldn't figure out why she was angry with him. He looked at Seamus and he gave a shrug as if to say '_Girls. What can we do about them?_'  
  
There was some awkward silence between the four of them after that until-  
  
"Well how long do you think we'd be in here?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Probably about a day at least-" started Hermione.  
  
"A day? I can't make it that long! I'll look awful without a proper facial or anything!" exclaimed Lavender in horror.  
  
"Oh you'll survive Lavender," said Hermione a little grumpily. "You're just missing a facial! I'm without my books! Think how much I'd have revised by now-"  
  
"But Hermione we've already taken our N.E.W.Ts already," pointed out Ron. Hermione looked at him and her cheeks turned pink a little. "Well, yes we already have but I still can't help but learn a little more-"  
  
They were too busy talking to notice that the dark-haired Slytherin had wandered over to their side and crept up behind them.  
  
"Having fun?" He asked all too innocently though that sly smile on his face gave it away. The four of them jumped a little, startled to see the dark haired boy behind them.  
  



	2. The clever serpent and the furious lion

**A/N**: Hey, thanks for the reviews. And yeah as most of you guessed it, the Slytherin stranger's Blaise Zabini though the Gryffindors don't know him - yet. And yeah, there will be some Harry Potter in the third chapter (I've already finished writing that chapter but I'm not going to add to the story - not just yet) Enjoy this chapter for now.  
  
"What're you doing here?" asked Seamus, looking at the boy a little suspiciously.  
  
The boy only looked more amused. "What do you think I'm doing here?" He asked. "I'm stuck in this classroom with you,"  
  
"He means what are you doing here on our side?" snarled Ron.  
  
The boy looked at him interestedly. "_Our side_?" He asked. His smile widened a little. "I didn't know that this was _your_ side," He then pretended to look for something. "Don't see the name 'Gryffindor's side' anywhere nor is there a line that separates the room," He looked up at Ron again. "Do you?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He then abruptly turned and went to the chalkboard. Instantly, he picked up a piece of chalk and then walked to the centre of the classroom. And then he drew a long line on the floor with the piece of chalk. When he had finished, he stood up looking satisfied and pleased. He turned to the boy. "Well now there's a line," He said triumphantly.  
  
The boy merely looked bored as he saw Ron's shaky line. He looked at Ron who looked rather proud at what he had done. "Nice Weasley," He said. "Very nice," He then took out his wand out from the pocket of his robes. "But really, you can just simply do this-" He pointed at the floor and muttered something. The line which Ron drew disappeared. The wand still pointed at the floor, the boy muttered something again and this time a straight white line appeared on the floor where Ron's line used to be.  
  
The boy then looked at Ron again, a small smile playing on his lips. He raised the wand and waved it a little. "Amazing what you can accomplish with a wand isn't it Weasley?" He asked the boy with another sly smile and turned around to join his gang of Slytherins once again. Upon seeing this the rest of the Slytherins hooted in laughter.  
  
"Weasel, even Goyle here can do better than you and that's actually saying something!" shouted Draco. This caused Pansy to laugh even harder for some reason.  
  
Ron marched back to the three Gryffindors, fuming. He glared at Seamus who had his hand stuffed in his mouth, his whole body shaking a little. It was obvious he was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"You stuff it!" said Ron angrily. This didn't do any good however. He looked at Hermione and was shocked to see an amused smile on her face.  
  
"'Mione you're supposed to be on _my_ side!" He said, enraged. "What sort of a friend are you?"  
  
"Oh Ron," said Hermione with a small sigh though that smile was still on her face. "You shouldn't have showed off in the first place you know,"  
  
"But I wasn't!" protested Ron. "It's all that git's fault!" He glanced at the Slytherin who was now laughing at something Draco had told him. "Just look at him will you?"  
  
"I think he's dishy," Lavender giggled, a dreamy smile on her face. Ron looked at her in horror. Seamus had stopped laughing and was doing the same. Hermione, however, glanced at the Slytherin with an interested look on her face.  
  
"Lav, you're my girlfriend!" cried Seamus in indignation.  
  
Lavender looked at him, rather annoyed and then rolled her eyes. "Oh pur-lease!" She said. "It's not like _you_ don't gawk at all the girls around here in Hogwarts as well!" She proceeded to stare at the Slytherin boy.  
  
Seamus's cheeks turned pink and he started to splutter. "Well .. not all the time - I mean it's not like -"  
  
"Oh don't try to lie to me Seamus Finnigan, I've seen you staring at girls before even when I'm with you!" said Lavender. She looked at him directly in the eye.  
  
"But I never-"  
  
"Oh stop blubbering Seamus! I've seen you look at Hermione quite a few times!" snapped Lavender.  
  
Hermione suddenly looked at Seamus, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink. Ron was turning red again and he seemed to be looking at Seamus's neck as if wondering if it was worth strangling Seamus.  
  
"What's she going on about eh Seamus?" asked Ron, his voice dangerously low. "Is it true? Were you really looking at Hermione?"  
  
"Of course it's true!" Lavender cut in a little loudly, staring at Seamus who now looked half-frightened and half-angry. Angry at Lavender for telling of course. And frightened because Ron looked as if he was about to murder him. "No it's not!" insisted Seamus, his voice a little high. He looked at Ron a little desperately as if pleading the boy not to do anything to him. He refused to meet Hermione's eyes.   
  
"You weren't doing that were you Seamus?" asked Hermione in a small voice. "I mean surely were looking at another girl who looked like me?"  
  
Seamus looked down. And this time he looked at Hermione. "Well - well, you were looking r- rather pretty at that time so-" He couldn't finish his sentence. That was because Ron's fingers had found their way around Seamus's neck and he was now attempting to strangle the poor Gryffindor.  
  
"This'll show you - " said Ron angrily. "Looking at her like that - don't you ever - ever - look at her that way!"  
  
Hermione and Lavender were trying to pull Ron off Seamus but in vain. Ron's grip on Seamus's neck was like iron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you stop it this instant!" cried Hermione angrily and this time she managed to pull Ron off Seamus who was starting to turn a little purple.  
  
Ron was breathing very hard, still glaring daggers at Seamus who was still looking a little purple and rubbing his neck. Hermione looked behind her and sure enough the Slytherins were staring at the four of them interestedly.  
  
"Ooh mudblood! 'Fraid that your poor boyfriend would kill Finnigan?" asked Pansy and she burst into laughter.  
  
"At least he doesn't really need to use a wand this time to finish the job!" said Draco rather lazily and then he sniggered.  
  
Now Ron seemed as if he was about to strangle Draco next but Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"Don't you go try and finish him off as well, Ron!" She hissed angrily. She looked at the three Gryffindors before her and she sighed. "We might as well apologising and make up,"  
  
Ron looked up at her in shock. "You're not making me apologise to _him_," He threw a dirty look at Seamus.  
  
"What're you making me apologise for?" Lavender wanted to know. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Alright then just Ron and Seamus," said Hermione with another weary sigh and she glanced at the two of them.  
  
"Hermione you just heard this git confess a few minutes ago. You know what he did-"  
  
"Ron, just a few minutes ago, you two were friends. And really, he was just looking at me and nothing else," Hermione pointed out. "Though it was rather disloyal of him," She added giving Seamus a rather dark look and he paled a little. "Also, I can't stand the four of them there just laughing at us whenever they get the chance," She continued. "Especially Pansy Parkinson. Her voice is starting to make my ears bleed,"  
  
Ron sunk into a chair heavily knowing that Hermione had a point. But he wasn't going to apologise to Seamus. Not right now anyway. He glanced at Seamus who was rubbing his neck which seemed to be a little bruised. He glanced at Hermione who was looking down at him as if expecting him to apologise right this instant.  
  
"Make him apologise first Hermione," muttered Ron.  
  
Hermione shot him an annoyed look and then looked at Lavender and they both turned their heads to look at Seamus who glared at Ron. He looked a little alarmed to find the gazes of the two Gryffindor females suddenly on him.  
  
"Don't be looking at me!" He said immediately. "_He's_ the one who should apologise first! He tried to kill me!" Seamus pointed a finger at Ron who threw him a sour look.  
  
"Well he's the one who started it-"  
  
"You didn't have to pop my head off because of that-"  
  
"Aha! So you _do_ admit that you started it-"  
  
"I never said that-"  
  
"Yeah but you _implied_ it!"  
  
The two boys started to quarrel leaving the two girls to stare at them in disgust and annoyance. Hermione opened her mouth as if she was about to cut off their silly quarrel but Lavender stopped her.  
  
"Oh why _bother_ Hermione?" She groaned and rolled her eyes at the two bickering boys in front of her. "It's not like we can do anything about it!"  
  
Hermione looked as if she wanted to protest to that but then sighed. She was tired. She was locked in an empty classroom with her friends and a group of Slytherins. The night couldn't possibly get worst now could it? Her eyes suddenly widened. She had forgotten all about Harry!  
  



	3. In the Gryffindor Common Room

**A/N**: Hello all. I decided to post this chapter tonight. Thanks for the 48 reviews and glad that you liked it and glad that you thought Blaise was hot .. haha.  
  
Harry Potter sat on the red armchair in front of the large fire. He stared into the ember flames, his thoughts on Ron and Hermione. The two of them had left for prefect duties ages ago. Harry's eyes moved from the flames to the grandfather clock. It was close to midnight. He glanced at the closed portrait hole worriedly hoping it would open and he would see a tall gangly red-haired boy walk in, followed by a busy-haired girl.  
  
"Hello Harry," said a rather familiar voice behind Harry making him jump in fright. He turned around, startled, and found Ginny Weasley standing behind him with Crookshanks in her arm. Harry noticed that she didn't look as if she had just gotten up from bed. Her hair wasn't messed up and she didn't look groggy and she wasn't dressed for bed yet.  
  
Harry smiled at her as she flopped down on the armchair beside him, setting Crookshanks carefully on her lap. The cat, Harry also noticed, looked rather crankier than usual. It was probably missing its owner as well.  
  
"Crookshanks isn't exactly in his best mood tonight. He misses his owner," said Ginny who seemed to have read Harry's mind and caught him looking at the cat as well. She smiled at Harry. "Hope I didn't give you a fright just now," She added.  
  
"Well you sort of did .. yeah," replied Harry distractedly as he stared past Ginny at the closed portrait hole.  
  
Ginny turned to see what Harry was looking at and then turned around again, her smile disappearing a little.  
  
"My brother isn't back as well?" She asked in a small voice. Harry shook his head worriedly. "No," He glanced back at the clock. It was midnight now. Something was definitely wrong with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You don't suppose -" Ginny started but she stopped and shook her head, her eyes wide and a little fearful. Harry looked up at her quickly and rather tentatively.  
  
"What?" He asked a little eagerly, wondering what Ginny was thinking.  
  
"Well what if Malfoy and his gang tried to hurt Ron and Hermione-"  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" said Harry rather fiercely though he felt a little alarmed. Perhaps those Slytherins did try to hurt them and succeeded?  
  
_Oh don't be an idiot, if Malfoy and his cronies tried to harm your two best friends they would know how to defend for themselves!_ A voice in Harry's head chided him. Harry sighed wearily. It was no use waiting for them. They weren't going to come. He got up abruptly from the armchair and headed up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory leaving Ginny alone to stare after him in surprise and curiosity.  
  
Crookshanks watched him disappear into the dormitory and then hissed and spat at him as if he didn't approve of him going to bed at a time like this. Ginny frowned a little. Harry wasn't one who gave up on his friends that easily. This was the same boy who had saved her in her first year. And yet here he was, going to bed when he knew that his friends were out there and probably in danger?  
  
But all those thoughts vanished instantly when she saw Harry reappear out of the dormitory with his wand and a rather shiny cloak. The Invisibility cloak. Ginny had heard about it from Ron. And Ron always told her (after he made her swear never to tell it to anyone else or even worse - their mother!) about what they did with the cloak and where they went to. With a smile, Ginny knew now, where Harry was headed to.  
  
"I'm going to look for them," said Harry, proving Ginny right. He wrapped the invisibility cloak around him so that his head was the only part that was visible. Crookshanks didn't like the sight of Harry and arched its back and hissed at him.  
  
Harry made a move as if to cover his head with the cloak but stopped and looked at Ginny uncertainly. "You - er - want to - " He started.  
  
Ginny slowly got up and set Crookshanks down and walked up to Harry or rather, Harry's head. "Of course I'd want to!" She exclaimed. "My brother and my friend are out there!"  
  
"Besides, I've always wanted to know what it was like to be invisible," She added with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Draco was bored. He was tired as well but he was more bored. It was boring talking to his Slytherin house-mates. Worse, one was too stupid to hold a conversation, the other one yakked constantly about almost the same thing and the last one - well, the other just seemed plain interested in what Pansy had to say.  
  
"Zabini," thought Draco as he glanced at the boy who was listening to Pansy, and then he sneered to himself. "Odd fellow,"  
  
Though he had to admit what that boy had done to Weasley - humiliating him in front of his own friends - was rather impressive. Then again, the Weasel King was a stupid one and he was probably too poor to even afford good brains. And speaking of good brains ..  
  
Draco glanced across him where the Gryffindors were. He looked at Hermione. She was sitting at a desk, looking rather tired. The girl next to her was talking away not noticing that she seemed to be bringing Hermione to sleep.  
  
"Poor lamb," said a voice behind him and Draco turned to find Blaise Zabini - the dark-haired boy whom none of the Gryffindors knew - standing over his shoulder. Draco knew Blaise was referring to Hermione and he sneered at him. "Having a thing for mudbloods now are you Zabini?" He asked the boy.  
  
Blaise simply looked at him and shook his head. "Oh no. She just seems rather pitiful right about now listening to that chit," He replied.  
  
"So what if she is?" asked Draco. He looked at Blaise and smirked. "Are you thinking of going over there again to entertain the girls this time?"  
  
There was a gleam in Blaise's eye and he grinned at Draco who only shook his head suddenly pitying the poor boy. "I don't see why you're interested in a mudblood and an annoying, gossip-crazy witch," said Draco with some disgust.  
  
"Oh it's not the gossiping witch I'm interested in. It's Granger," said Blaise.  
  
Draco only shook his head even more.  
  
"You poor idiot," Was all he said.  
  
"What?" asked Blaise who looked offended. "Is it a crime to be interested in muggleborns? Or even talk to a Gryffindor in a civilised manner Malfoy?"  
  
"This is why I find you weird and more interesting than those two goons over there," said Draco with a smirk. "You're a Slytherin and a Pureblood. You're interested in a _Gryffindor_. And a _mudblood_. And one of Potter's best friends too!"  
  
"The war is over. And over the years I have learned that muggleborns such as Granger are more intelligent than we think they really are Malfoy,"  
  
Draco smirked at him. "Oh?" He asked in a bored, drawling voice. "And how would you exactly know Zabini?"  
  
"My stepmum," replied Blaise. "She's a muggleborn though the only reason my father overlooked the fact that she wasn't a pureblood was because of her good looks and her body. And you know my fool of a father Malfoy," Blaise frowned.   
  
Draco glared at him. "I know him too well Zabini. Drunken git trying to get his hands all over my very own mother in front of my own eyes at a Death Eater's ball once. It was a lucky thing _father_ wasn't there to witness it or he would've killed your dad-"  
  
Blaise shot him a look. "I remember that night and you don't need to remind me," He closed his eyes as if to picture that night in his mind and then he shuddered. He then continued. "Anyway since my idiot dad got himself thrown into Azkaban _again_, my stepmum's taken over the whole household and-"  
  
"I've got your point already Zabini without you telling me the whole story. She was smart. She gained respect. She had one-night stands with rich wizards and lived happily ever after. Isn't that it Zabini?" said Draco irritatedly.  
  
"Well yeah. Except for the shagging part. She doesn't really shag rich wizards," replied Zabini. "Much," he added.  
  
"But really, the Dark Lord would still be alive and very much powerful if he didn't think status was of much importance in the wizarding world," said Blaise and as he said this he looked at Hermione  
  
Draco only sneered at him and said nothing else though his gaze was on Hermione as well.  
  
"She isn't looking very happy," said Blaise as he studied Hermione's facial expressions.  
  
"Good. Don't let her be," was Draco's comment, leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed not even caring about what the girl was doing.  
  
"She's getting up from her chair now,"  
  
"Oh pity,"  
  
Suddenly Blaise's eyes widened and he turned to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, she's coming towards us!" 


	4. A Secret Revealed

**A/N**: Right, thanks you lot for all the reviews for this story. Appreciated! Ok, just to answer a few questions:  
  
- This fic's definitely going to be a Draco/Hermione fic but I **might** have Blaise/Hermione or even a love triangle as well.  
  
- Um, no, Ron and Hermione are **not** dating each other in this fic and yeah, in this fic, he's just being overprotective.  
  
- And, oh yeah, Harry could've used the Marauder's Map to find them but the truth is ... I actually forgot about the map. Haha, I'm pretty sheepish right about now but yeah, I'll add the map in one of the future chapters. Also, thanks to **Spaced Out Space Cadet** who reminded me of the map. Thanks =) As for now, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Draco's eyes shot wide open as he heard that and he found Blaise to be right. The girl was coming towards them and she certainly did not seem happy. She must've left her friend in the middle of her conversation because she didn't seem pleased that Hermione had left her all of a sudden. Perhaps they had stared at Hermione a little too much...  
  
Draco groaned a little. He didn't want to talk to the mudblood. Not now. Not at this time. He glared at Blaise.  
  
"This is all your fault Zabini!" He hissed.  
  
Blaise opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Hermione who said angrily, "You better stop it,"  
  
Draco pretended to look innocent. "Stop what Granger?" He asked calmly. Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at him.  
  
"Stop staring at me - the both of you! I caught you doing it and I know you're up to something," said Hermione looking at the both of them suspiciously.  
  
Blaise tsked tsked and shook his head rather sadly. "It's rather sad that you Gryffindors still don't trust us even when the war's over," He said.  
  
"_Nobody_ trusts you Slytherins," said Hermione rather coolly looking at him right in the eye. Draco shot her a dirty look and looked at Blaise. To his surprise, Blaise seemed neither angry nor offended by what the girl had just told him. In fact, he did the last thing Draco ever would've done if he were to be insulted.  
  
Blaise smiled.  
  
And it wasn't a cold or bitter smile. It was one of those friendly ones that warm you up rather immediately. Draco couldn't help but feel disgusted. He wasn't at all a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat must've gone mad when it sorted Blaise Zabini into Slytherin.  
  
Hermione must've found it surprising that a Slytherin was smiling at her instead of glaring or sneering at her like most Slytherins usually do because her glare disappeared and her features softened a little.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose nobody trusts us alot especially after the war but most of them don't really know the real us," said Blaise.  
  
Hermione raised a brow. "The real us?" She repeated, confused. She glanced at Draco wondering if the boy had gone mad.  
  
"We aren't as bad as you think-" started Blaise.  
  
"Yes we are!" cut in Draco. Trust Blaise to go and ruin everything.  
  
"We're just like you and everyone else - only we tend to be a bit rebellious," said Blaise, ignoring Draco.  
  
Draco immediately stood to his feet. "You must excuse this poor fellow over here Granger," He said. "He's had too much pumpkin juice to drink this evening,"  
  
Blaise folded his arms. "Really? Think I'm a nut don't you?" He asked.  
  
"That's right Zabini. You _are_ mad," declared Draco before Hermione could even open her mouth to reply.  
  
"Well I'm not the loony one who trapped us all in here," said Blaise.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Blaise looked smug. "You mean you didn't hear?" He asked curiously. He had Draco looking at him curiously now.  
  
"Hear what?" demanded Draco, his grey eyes narrowed at Blaise.  
  
"Hear Dumbledore telling Peeves to shut us all in here personally,"  
  
Harry and Ginny both peeked out from under the cloak. The corridors and hallways were dark and silent and only dimly lit under the candlelight. Harry was completely used to it given the fact that he had gone out after dark several times. For Ginny however, it was a different thing. She had never expected the place to be so silent and rather eerie.  
  
Harry held out his lit wand and Ginny did the same. The two of them moved slowly and rather uncertainly searching for Ron and Hermione and at the same time, keeping their eye out for Filch or that equally annoying cat of his. They had been searching for probably over an hour now and no sign of the two of them.  
  
Suddenly they heard a strange giggle around the corner and froze. Harry made sure that the both of them were covered properly and then peered around a corner. He found Peeves the poltergeist floating in the air seeming very happy about something.  
  
"Professor's off his roc-ker!" sang Peeves rather off-key. "Out of his mi-ind!" Peeves then whizzed past several suits of armour nearby and then knocking them down one by one causing quite a racket.  
  
"PEEVES!" yelled an all too familiar voice. Harry felt his stomach clench. He watched nervously and sure enough Filch appeared along the corridor along with his cat Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Come on," whispered Harry and they both carefully avoided Filch and Mrs. Norris as they made their way past them and down to the second floor, past an empty corridor where they found themselves in front of a stone gargoyle.  
  
"What are we doing here?" whispered Ginny even though there was no one in sight except for the two of them.  
  
"If I can't find Ron and Hermione, then maybe Professor Dumbledore can," replied Harry, his eyes on the stone gargoyle. He frowned. "If only I know the password....,"  
  
"Well it shouldn't be hard-" started Ginny but stopped when she heard a voice behind her saying, "What was that?"  
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged terrified looks. They knew who that voice belonged to. And they also knew that they were about to be found out and punished!  
  
"What is it Severus?" asked another familiar voice. The person sounded rather irritated.  
  
"I swore I heard a _student_," said Snape looking suspiciously around him as he and Professor Mcgonagall made their way to the stone gargoyle. For a moment, his eyes seemed to be looking in Harry and Ginny's direction as he passed them but then his eyes wandered away.  
  
"Severus, this is no time for any of your jokes right now," said Professor Mcgonagall rather impatiently.  
  
"I almost do feel as if _this_ is a joke," grumbled Snape as he glared at the stone gargoyle.  
  
Harry frowned. What were Snape and Mcgonagall doing here at this time? Harry looked at Ginny and somehow in the darkness he could make out her confused expression.  
  
"Well we can't be waiting out here any longer," said Professor Mcgonagall in the same impatient tone. She glanced up at the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Peanut Spider," She said and immediately the gargoyle came to life and leapt to one side as wall behind it moved to reveal a stone staircase that was moving upwards continuously. She went in. Snape looked around him as if to make sure that no one was following him.  
  
"Hurry up Severus!" said Professor Mcgonagall and Snape went in as well. Harry and Ginny followed him silently but not close by him afraid that they would touch him.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would _he_ shut us in here?" asked Draco angrily. Hermione couldn't help but wince a little as he said that as if he had just said the word 'Voldemort' but Draco barely noticed her. Instead he looked at Blaise who stood calmly before them.  
  
"Who would shut us in here?" asked Pansy who had overheard part of their conversation. She suddenly looked at Hermione as if only noticing her. "What are you doing here mudblood? Aren't you supposed to be on the _other_ side?" She sneered. Hermione only chose to ignore her.  
  
"Zabini says that Dumbledore asked Peeves to lock us in here," said Draco.  
  
Pansy looked enraged when she heard that. "_He_ asked that stupid poltergeist to get us locked in this - this - " Pansy struggled to find a suitable word to describe the classroom but since her vocabulary seemed to be rather limited she just said, "-place?"  
  
Blaise raised a brow and looked at Pansy. "Honestly Pansy, you should try to read the dictionary more often if you're going to keep up like that," He said.  
  
Pansy scowled at him looking even more like a pug dog. "I want out of this awful place," She whined. "I hate it here and I hate being stuck with the mudblood and her friends!" She turned to Goyle. "Isn't that right Gregory?" She asked.  
  
Draco gave a rather rude snort. "You're calling him Gregory now?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?" asked Pansy looking quite offended. "He's nice enough to let me call him that," She glanced at Goyle who was at her side. The rather large Slytherin grinned stupidly and to Hermione, she found him much better looking if he didn't do that at all.  
  
"Are you going to call him pet names too?" asked Draco rather innocently and sounding rather unnaturally sweet. Pansy opened her mouth to argue but Blaise cut her off impatiently.  
  
"We should be talking about much more important matters right now," said Blaise.  
  
"Zabini's right. We should," Draco agreed. "All in favour of talking about how much of a nutter Dumbledore is for allowing Peeves to shut us up in here?"  
  
Draco and Pansy's arms went up. Goyle seeing that their arms were up, raised his pudgy arm as well though more slowly.  
  
"Well it does seem fun to groan on about how mad the headmaster has become but I'm sure we'd all like to get out first," said Blaise pointedly.  
  
"First things first Zabini. How did you know about this in the first place?" demanded Draco. Everybody looked at Blaise for an answer.  
  
"Oh I heard him telling Madam Pomfrey about it while I was in the Hospital Wing," replied Blaise.  
  
There was some silence for almost a minute.  
"You heard him talk about it?" asked Draco, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"That's right,"  
  
"And you didn't tell us about it?"  
  
"Er yeah, well actually-" Blaise didn't get to finish. That was because, by then, Draco had lunged at him, toppling over a desk and chair and the both of them rolled all over the floor almost crashing into Ron, Seamus and Lavender. 


	5. A little Accident

_A/N_: Hey all. Glad you liked the last chapter and hey look! I've gotten 101 reviews which is just bloody awesome. Seriously, thanks for all the reviews and everything .. you're all making me blush ::starts to turn red::. Erm, sorry I'm feeling hyper tonight. Right, I'm writing chapter 8 at the moment (yes, chapter 8) so I've got to end the author's note right here. Oh and if there is going to be any Harry/Ginny romance .. well, I haven't decided about that as well, I mean so many other pairings just keep popping up in my head but yeah, you'd have to read on to find out. Enjoy this chapter for now. Take care and God bless!

**Chapter 5: A little accident**

Pansy let out a shriek as Draco and Blaise almost crashed into her and she dodged out of their way. Draco grabbed Blaise's robes and shook him. "Bloody berk-"  
  
"Hermione what happened?" asked Ron as he, Seamus and Lavender approached her noticing all the commotion. Surprisingly Seamus and Ron had managed to cease their arguing.  
  
"I'd say the both of them went mad," said Seamus.  
  
"Like how you two were a while ago?" suggested Lavender.  
  
"That was different-" argued Ron.  
  
"Oh yes, you were about to _kill_ Seamus until Hermione and I managed to pull you off!" said Lavender.  
  
"That's the difference. You managed to stop the fight and me from strangling Seamus. Look at them! Nobody's stopping them!"  
  
"Well I am!" said Hermione all of a sudden, looking rather determined and angry, her hands planted on her hips.  
  
"What?" Ron's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that. "'Mione, you can't!"  
  
"Oh Ron I can't let them kill each other off!" She cried before furiously making her way to where Draco and Blaise were fighting.  
  
Ron groaned and turned back to his friends. "She's ruining the fun for me. She always ruins the fun for me," He grumbled.  
  
"Alright you two, stop it! Just stop it! You're just going to injure yourselves," said Hermione angrily. However, neither of them seemed to be listening to her. They were more content on punching the wind out of each other.  
  
Knowing that shouting at them wasn't going to help at all, Hermione got out her wand and yelled, "Descisco!".  
  
Suddenly, Blaise and Draco were suddenly both pulled away as if by large, strong invisible hands and then thrown back. Unfortunately, Hermione was standing right behind Draco when she uttered the spell and when Draco was shoved back, he crashed into her and the both of them were sent sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron, Seamus and Lavender at the same time while Pansy shrieked with laughter. Draco had somehow landed on top of Hermione who was unconscious from the impact of the fall. The three Gryffindors ran over to Hermione. Ron grabbed Draco and roughly pulled him off Hermione. He then bent down and lifted Hermione's head gently.  
  
"Hermione? 'Mione?" He asked softly starting to panic a little. Beside him, Lavender looked as if she was about to cry while Seamus picked up Hermione's wand from the floor and handed it to Ron.  
  
Ron looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Er - it's hers isn't it?" said Seamus uncomfortably.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" asked Lavender in a small squeaky voice.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Pansy with glee. Goyle sniggered while Draco strangely remained silent as he stared at Hermione while rubbing the back of his head. Blaise who had crashed into some desks and chairs got up and limped painfully towards the group.  
  
"Cor blimey!" He groaned as he saw Hermione and immediately bent down. Pansy glared at him. "Never knew you loved mudbloods so much Zabini," she said.  
  
Ignoring her Blaise got out his wand from his pocket. Ron noticed him doing that and got out his own wand and pointed it directly at the Slytherin.  
  
"I'd curse you to hell and back if you do anything to her with that _thing_," He threatened the boy. Blaise looked unimpressed and simply pushed the wand away.  
  
Seamus got out his own wand and pointed it at Blaise as well. "So will I," He said.  
  
Blaise looked at the wand and then shot him a look. "Right, you'd do that to me if I hurt your precious Gryffindor," He said half-sarcastically and half-impatiently. "I'm only going to revive her that's all. Besides Weasley here would probably blast her to bits with your own wand if he tried to revive her," And with that he pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered, "Enervate," while Ron whispered to Lavender, "I wouldn't blast her to bits if I tried to revive her by myself .. would I?"  
  
Then to the Gryffindor's relief and Pansy and Goyle's disappointment, Hermione slowly opened her eyes looking rather dazed. She slowly gazed at the people surrounding her. She found Ron's face staring down at her looking worried and concerned.  
  
"What happened?" She asked groggily.  
  
Ron glanced at Blaise and then at Hermione not sure knowing where to start.  
  
"Er -"  
  
"You got knocked out when you cast that separation spell on Zabini and me," replied Draco rather coolly, finally finding his voice.  
  
"You mean _you_ knocked _her_ out when you got thrown back!" said Ron angrily, his face turning red.  
  
"Well if she weren't standing directly behind me Weasley, this would never have happened!" suggested Draco staring coldly at Ron.  
  
"Or maybe you and your friend over here shouldn't have started the fight in the first place," snapped Ron, his face turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Oh yes, as if _you're_ not into fights as well Weasley," said Draco rather sarcastically. His face wasn't as red as Ron's. It was as pale and white as ever.  
  
"Oh this is boring!" moaned Pansy knowing that the fight between Draco and Ron wouldn't be as interesting as the earlier one and she went back to her original place with Goyle who obediently followed her like a puppy dog.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" asked Hermione who had managed to sit up.  
  
"You cast that spell on Malfoy and er -" Seamus looked at Blaise questioningly. "What did Malfoy call you again?"  
  
"It's Blaise," replied Blaise, scowling a little at Seamus. "Blaise Zabini,"  
  
"Right Blaise Zabini. Anyway, you cast that spell on the both of them causing them to be thrown back and then you were behind Malfoy and he got thrown into you and you got thrown back as well and -" Seamus paused and he looked at Hermione with some admiration. "That was a bloody good spell Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah, I have never seen anybody getting thrown about or knocked out like that," chimed in Lavender. "Oh except that time in 6th year when Neville got chased out onto the Quidditch pitch by some books that he had accidentally enchanted and he got knocked out by a bludger hit by some Slytherin beater who was practising,"  
  
"Yeah, didn't get out of the Hospital Wing for weeks eh?" said Draco suddenly, with a glint in his eye remembering that unfortunate incident. It didn't seem so unfortunate to him. In fact, he remembered clutching to his broom in mid-air for dear life while laughing himself sick as he saw Neville getting knocked out by the bludger.  
  
Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, like a separation spell really sends people flying across the classroom," He said sarcastically.  
  
Everybody, peered at him curiously. Even Pansy seemed to have overheard and looked at him as well.  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded Ron.  
  
"He means that a separation spell is not strong enough to send people flying. Tug people away from each other, yes but not sent flying Ron," said Hermione all of a sudden, her eyes suddenly bright.  
  
"So you're saying that something else added to Granger's spell to make it strong Zabini?" asked Draco.  
  
Blaise nodded. Everybody looked at him but he kept silent.  
  
"Well pray tell what is it Zabini?" snapped Draco.  
  
"A anti-fighting charm," said Blaise rather huffily not liking being snapped at.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione, realisation dawning on her. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't like us to kill each other off while we're trapped in this classroom,"  
  
"Right. Because that would be the complete opposite of his plan," added Blaise, his blue eyes shining brightly.  
  
"A plan which you did not tell us eh?" Pansy piped up causing Draco to send a dark look Blaise's way. He looked murderous for a moment but only for a moment. He probably knew that he couldn't injure the boy no matter how hard he tried because of some anti charm that the mad headmaster had cast on this classroom. Ron, Lavender and Seamus only looked confused. "What does Professor Dumble-" started Ron.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Hermione told them then turned to look at Blaise. "Why didn't you tell?" She asked him.  
  
Blaise shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin the fun," Behind him Goyle started to shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh you call this fun? Hanging around in some locked classroom with some of the people you hate?" said Draco angrily.  
  
"That's basically why Dumbledore kept us in here," was all Blaise said.  
  
"Tell me Zabini. Can things get any worse?" asked Draco. And then noticing that Goyle was still shifting uncomfortably. "Goyle, for the love of Merlin, WOULD YOU STOP MOVING AROUND LIKE THAT?"  
  
"I can't," Goyle replied or rather, grunted out. He looked very uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I have to use the loo,"  
  
Everybody groaned when they heard that. 


	6. Dumbledore's plan

**A/N**: Hey, sorry for not updating this fic in a lo-ong time. I've been busy and I'll probably be more busier in the coming weeks. Also I'd like to have you know that I'll be discontinuing this fic (as well as Dear Mudblood) for a short while. Really sorry once again. Glad you liked the last chapter very much and I'm sorry that the chapters seem short. I'll try to make them a little longer if possible. Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing this fanfic so far especially those who reviewed more than once or twice throughout the story. I hope you like this chapter as well. Take care and God bless!  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
"Minerva, Severus," Professor Dumbledore greeted the two professors as they entered Professor Dumbledore's office. He was fully dressed and very cheerful. Behind him half the portraits were asleep. Some were still awake and were looking at the two professors with interest.  
  
Harry and Ginny, under the Invisibility cloak, quietly made their way in before the door shut behind them. Harry could see that Fawkes was on its perch wide awake as the headmaster was. And Fawkes seemed to be looking directly at him.  
  
Could it see Ginny and him?  
  
Harry sure hoped not. Maybe it could sense the both of them..  
  
"Please, sit down, sit down," said Professor Dumbledore as he conjured up two chairs with his wand.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall and Snape both glanced at each other and sat down reluctantly.  
  
"I am sure the both of you are wondering by now why I have called you to my office at a time like this," started Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Snape looked as if he had wanted to say something but was trying not to. His mouth was set in a grim line and he stared expectedly at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Pray tell Albus, what is it?" asked Professor Mcgonagall. Harry and Ginny edged a little closer to Professor Dumbledore wanting to know why he had called the two teachers to his office.  
  
"I asked the two of you here to inform you about 8 of your students," replied Professor Dumbledore. He looked at Professor Mcgonagall and then at Snape. "4 of them from your house Minerva, and 4 of them from your own house Severus. All of them in 7th year of course,"  
  
"What of them Professor?" asked Snape.  
  
"Currently at this very moment, they are locked in a classroom together," replied Professor Dumbledore. There was a twinkle in his eyes. Harry's eyes widened. So did Ginny's eyes. Surely Ron and Hermione were two of the four Gryffindors stuck in that classroom.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall looked somewhat worried and puzzled. Snape just looked gloomy. As usual.  
  
"Surely they can manage to get out of there Albus?" asked Professor Mcgonagall a bit disbelivingly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid not Minerva for you see, I have set a charm on the door preventing the students to escape even using their wands," He replied.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall gaped at him as if he had gone mad. "_You_ locked them in there?" She gasped.  
  
"With a little help from Peeves of course who seemed quite delighted to accept the offer," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, you _do_ know of the rivalry between these two - ah - houses," said Snape with a wary glance at Professor Mcgonagall. "And since the beginning of the school year Professor, this rivalry has heightened rather alarmingly,"  
  
"Of course," said the headmaster. "Ever since the Second War began, everyone began to take sides once again. And even with the war over, even with Lord Voldemort-" Professor Mcgonagall and Snape both flinched. Ginny flinched a little as well. "-gone, the rivalry ensues. Well it's mostly between the older students but the younger ones have seem to caught on as well,"  
  
"Would you like to know how many times I've caught students from these two houses trying to hex one another when they think I'm not watching them?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Quite atrocious!" A lady in the portrait behind Professor Dumbledore exclaimed shaking her head. "It has never happened before back in my time ..,"  
  
Professor shook her own head and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"I believe now is a good time to end this," started Professor Dumbledore suddenly looking serious. "I do not mean to end the rivalry entirely but I merely suggest that the students from both of your houses be civil to one another,"  
  
"By trapping some of these students in a classroom?" asked Snape. "Professor, this is clearly unheard of," For a moment he seemed as if he was almost glaring at the headmaster.  
  
"Severus, I assure you it will work. I have thought about this a great deal and I believe that they would soon forget about their hatred and form .. a certain bond with one another. They would be a great example for their peers as well as for the younger students," There was that twinkle in his eyes once again. "As soon as they manage to come out that is,"  
  
"And when will that be Albus?" asked Professor Mcgonagall tiredly.  
  
"Soon Minerva. Not now but soon," replied the headmaster.  
  
"And what about food and water-"  
  
"That has been taken cared of Minerva. I have cast several charms around the classroom ensuring that they be safe there during their ... stay,"  
  
Professor Mcgonagall stared at him for a while longer and then she nodded. "I suppose I haven't a reason to say no to this. After all, I believe it's for .. the best?"  
  
"Quite right Minerva," Professor Dumbledore agreed. Then he looked at Snape. "And you Severus?"  
  
Snape merely nodded though Harry knew he didn't seem to agree just by looking at the expression on his face.  
  
"Albus would you mind telling us who are the students whom you have locked up in that classroom?" asked Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Certainly Minerva. The students from Gryffindor happen to be misters Weasley and Finnigan as well as Miss Brown and Miss Granger," replied Professor Dumbledore. "And as from your house Severus, I do believe they are Miss Parkinson and misters Malfoy, Goyle and Zabini,"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled warmly at the two professors. "I'm glad we've had this talk. You need not worry about your students for they are quite safe. Good night now," he said as he ushered them to the door.  
  
"Oh and one last reminder before you go off," said Professor Dumbledore as the two professors (as well as Harry and Ginny) stepped down from the staircase. "You won't be able to look for the classroom if you are to search for it. I have had it bewitched so that only Peeves and I can find it. Good night," Harry was almost sure that Professor Dumbledore had winked at him.

"Of all the times Goyle!" moaned Draco. "You have to go NOW?"  
  
Goyle didn't answer. Instead he just looked more uncomfortable and more worried.  
  
"He'd probably have to do it in a corner of the classroom," said Seamus, a smile playing on his lips. His smile disappeared when everyone in the classroom stared at him in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"Very smart plan Finnigan! Really clever. Asking him to do it in a corner in this very classroom itself....," Pansy sneered at him.  
  
"Well you come up with a better plan than him!" Lavender jumped to her boyfriend's defence, challenging the Slytherin girl. "Go on. You think you're smart don't you?"  
  
"Well-" Pansy was trying her hardest to come up with a better plan. Of course it required alot of thinking. And unfortunately for Pansy, thinking was sort of a problem for her. It required her to actually use her own brain. Her face brightened up. "Well he can hold it in!"  
  
"Hold it in?! He'll kill himself if he ever tries that!" snapped Draco. He paused for a moment. 

"Not that that would be terrible at all," He added with a strange sort of smile on his pale face. But the smile soon disappeared and he turned to Blaise, his grey eyes filled with fury. "This is all your bloody fault Zabini -"  
  
"Oh _yes_. As if _I_ actually wanted us all stuck in here," said Blaise rather sarcastically.  
  
"OH STOP IT!" yelled Hermione all of a sudden. Her hands were on her hips once more as she glared at the small group before her. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at her. The classroom became very silent and still except for Goyle jumping around.  
  
"Much better," said Hermione in a calmer voice. But she still glared at her friends and the Slytherins. "Look, we can't just go on arguing and fighting forever,"  
  
"Try me," suggested Pansy sulkily.  
  
"Oh shut it Parkinson and let Hermione talk," said Lavender huffily.  
  
Pansy threw her a look of pure venom. "I'm not going to listen to some mud-" She started.  
  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione had to yell again. She kept her fists clenched at her sides, trying not to reach for the wand inside her pocket and try to hex the two girls. The two girls fell silent and Pansy suddenly found herself momentarily afraid of Hermione though she was too ashamed and embarrassed to admit it.  
  
"Start quarrelling again - any one of you - and I'll hex you to the other end of the world and back," threatened Hermione.  
  
"Only we can't," Blaise spoke up. "There's that charm Dumbledore placed on this classroom remember?"  
  
Hermione gave him an odd look "Right. There's that. Well, I just don't want any one of us to start bickering or worse - start a fight again and really, we're in our seventh and final year now and we're almost adults and look at us! We're fighting and quarrelling as if we're in first year all over again-"  
  
"That's a very nice speech Granger but you're forgetting about Goyle over here," Draco cut in dryly. He nodded his head over at Goyle who now seemed to be jumping around.  
  
Hermione blushed and then frowned at Goyle. "Yes. We'll figure something out-"  
  
"Well there has to be a secret bathroom here," said Ron looking around. It was his turn to be stared at by everybody else.  
  
"What?" He asked, annoyed that everyone was staring at him. "We're in Hogwarts. Anything can happen here at Hogwarts,"

Blaise let out a snort. "Oh really ...," He muttered.

"Ron's right," said Hermione slowly. A smile spread slowly across her face. "Anything can happen here,"  
  
"Even if we're stuck in a classroom with no toilet?" asked Pansy confusedly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer her. Her eyes were on the empty bookshelf at the end of the classroom. The smile still on her face, she strode across the classroom to the bookshelf and stared at it wonderingly.  
  
"The mudblood's gone mad," Pansy told Draco who was watching Hermione. "She truly has," Then she looked at Goyle. "Oh Merlin! Look at him! His face! He's turning all purple," Goyle looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"Granger hasn't gone mad," said Draco. He had seen the look on Hermione's face. He knew that look. He had seen it before. Dozens of times actually.  
  
"Well I think _you're_ mad now," said Pansy, offended that Draco had actually contradicted her. "What has the bookshelf got to do with solving the problem of that jumping gorilla over there eh?" asked Ron as he joined Hermione by the bookshelf.  
  
"Ron, Fred and George have always talked about the hidden passageways and places they've found around here haven't they?" asked Hermione.  
  
"'Course they have 'Mione. Boasted about them, more like it," replied Ron and he studied the bookshelf and then stared at Hermione in amazement. "You don't think-"  
  
"Could be possible," said Hermione. One hand ran over the side of the bookshelf. It was made of oak and rather dusty. She rapped on it a few times.  
  
Suddenly there was a click and the bookshelf swung slowly towards them with a groan causing the two Gryffindors to step back in surprise. The bookshelf revealed a rather large bathroom. It looked almost like the Prefect's bathroom except a little smaller and there was a toilet seat at the far end.   
  
"There," said Hermione looking rather pleased with herself. 


	7. Embarrassing moments, arguments, and a p...

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm back for good. I haven't given up on fanfic writing at all. First of all, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time. Terribly sorry about that. I meant to be on hiatus for only a short period of time but exams were nearing so I had to refrain from using the computer. But now I'm almost finishing my Final-Year exams. In fact, next Monday's my last paper. Very cool. So anyway, thanks for the reviews (I still haven't read most of them) and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Hermione was awoken by the warm morning sunlight that had streamed into the classroom from the windows, on her face. She slowly got out of her sleeping bag. She had conjured up purple sleeping bags for everyone the night before. Even for the Slytherins. Everybody else still seemed to be asleep.  
  
_Good_  
  
Hermione had to carefully cross over a snoring Ron to get to the hidden bathroom behind the bookshelf to brush her teeth.  
  
It was rather lucky of her to discover the bathroom. And at a good time as well. She had never seen a large boy such as Goyle run so fast for the bathroom. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the large mirror as she thought about that while waiting for the door to swing open after rapping it at the side.  
  
"_Professor Dumbledore must've planned this rather carefully,_" thought Hermione as she slowly and unsteadily stumbled into the bathroom and headed towards the marble sink.  
  
Humming softly, Hermione brushed her teeth and then splashed water all over her face but then instantly regretted it. She was still in her school robes and uniform from the night before and now, she had gotten them all wet, along with her bushy brown hair which now hung limply down her shoulders .  
  
"You know Granger, you needn't worry about getting your clothes wet," said a drawling voice behind her.  
  
Hermione whirled around in fright and let out a squeak at the sight before her. In the large swimming-sized bath was Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face. He was leaning against the side of the bath looking very much relaxed and very much pleased.  
  
"Malfoy!" hissed Hermione who glared daggers at him. She was very sure he was taking a bath at that very moment and she was also very sure that he wasn't wearing anything and that he could get out of the bath anytime just to embarrass her. Hermione couldn't bear to look at Draco half-naked in the water.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, another boy resurfaced from the water.  
  
Blaise Zabini.  
  
He smiled a sly smile at Hermione whose eyes had widened even more and her jaw was now hanging open.  
  
"Good morning," said Blaise rather cheerfully. He glanced at Draco who was across from him and they both snickered.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing here?" stammered Hermione as she turned away from them, her face a bright red.  
  
"Taking a bath, what else Granger?" said Draco with a roll of his grey eyes.  
  
"Together?" asked Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Oh don't get the wrong idea here Granger. See, I woke up first to take a bath as I would usually do and then Malfoy here woke up right after me, wanting to take a bath in the early morning as well. And we weren't in the mood to fight over who got to take a bath first and we decided to share the bath and it helps that this bath's stonking huge you know," replied Blaise.  
  
"And we don't have to worry about seeing each other stark naked with all this foam and steam around," added Draco and then his smirk widened. "Care to join us Granger?"  
  
Hermione whirled around again to glare at the two boys. "No thank you. I do not wish to join you two in the bath," She replied rather coldly. "You can ask Pansy Parkinson as I'm sure she'll be delighted to do so," She turned to leave.  
  
She paused for a moment and turned back to the boys. "Isn't there a lock?" She asked them.  
  
Blaise shook his head. "No," He replied. And then before Hermione headed out of the door, he called out, "Hey Granger, before you go don't forget to take your clothes with you,"  
  
"What clothes?" asked Hermione, staring at Blaise as if he had gone mad.  
  
"Those clothes," Blaise pointed at a pile of clothes that were neatly folded on top of one another near the marble sink. "You might want to change into them later on,"  
  
Hermione went back in to retrieve her clothes and then hugging them tightly to her chest, she hastily left the bathroom only to be stopped by Draco this time.  
  
"Oh and Granger?" he called out.  
  
"What now?" asked Hermione irritatedly.  
  
"Next time, knock first," replied Draco and the two boys hooted with laughter. Fuming, Hermione rushed outside only to bump into a groggy-eyed Lavender.  
  
"Morning 'Mione," mumbled Lavender who rubbed her eyes. She staggered past Hermione, almost stumbling into the bathroom.  
  
But Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her away.  
  
"Malfoy and that Zabini boy are inside," Hermione informed her. "Bathing,"  
  
Lavender didn't look sleepy anymore and her eyes widened as she tried to take a peek inside the bathroom. "Ooh .. let's have a little peek," She said eagerly.  
  
Hermione stared at her in horror and disgust. "You have a boyfriend Lavender," She reminded the girl.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, still bouncing on her heels. She obviously couldn't wait to 'stumble accidentally' into the bathroom.  
  
"It doesn't mean that I still can't ogle at other boys. I mean look at my boyfriend. He looks at _you_ for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"Oh and I suppose you don't mind?" asked Hermione half-sarcastically and half-curiously.  
  
Lavender paused and looked thoughtful. "Well I wasn't exactly pleased. I mean, what can I do Hermione? He's a _boy_ after all and _boys_ can't help but look at girls they find rather fit-" She stopped and actually looked pained. "I've gotten used to him looking at girls and it's never really bothered me much than before because he's just _looking_ at them and not really _doing_ things with them , but there are moments when I absolutely _hated _whenever he looked but-" Lavender brightened up again. "It's quite alright because I can have my fair share of staring at boys. It's like a tit-for-a-tat isn't it? He stares at girls while I stare at other boys. Only maybe he's cured for the moment now. I mean, after when Ron tried to kill him,"  
  
"But we're quite a happy couple," Lavender added. "We have our own fun, making out in empty classrooms-"  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You can stop right there Lavender thank you," She said. "I don't think I really need to know,"  
  
Lavender looked at Hermione in surprise. "Well I suppose that's what you and Ron would do right? Make out in classrooms or maybe in the Gryffindor Common Room if it's empty?" She asked.  
  
Hermione looked shocked with her jaw hanging open. "Ron and I are not going out Lavender," She said.  
  
Lavender looked confused. "You're not? But it looks like you two really are. I mean, the way Ron got angry with Seamus just because he looked at you, it seemed as if the both of you were dating each other,"  
  
"Ron's my best friend and I love him but only as a friend. Our relationship is purely platonic," Hermione told her.  
  
"Oh," Lavender looked disappointed. "I really thought that the both of you were going out,"  
  
"Well no. Ron and I are just good friends," Hermione said firmly. That was followed by the sound of water splashing. Both the girls glanced back at the bathroom.  
  
Lavender then grinned at Hermione. "You know Hermione," She said rather sweetly. "That Blaise Zabini seems to like you,"  
  
Hermione gave a short laugh. "That's ridiculous Lavender," She said.  
  
"Well he saved you didn't he? I mean, he actually revived you and checked if you were alright," Lavender said and then she sighed dreamily. "I think it's rather sweet if you ask me,"  
  
"H-he revived me?" Hermione stammered.  
  
"Yeah. Really concerned about you that boy was," Lavender told her. "Which probably means he likes you,"  
  
"Well just because he sort of saved me doesn't actually mean that-"  
  
They continued arguing not noticing Ron waking up and then slowly heading for the bathroom. They didn't hear his gasp in the bathroom. They only stopped when they heard him yell, "BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Ron lay sprawled on the floor not minding the dust getting onto his clothes and red hair. His eyes were closed and he was moaning.  
  
Hermione, Seamus and Lavender glanced at each other before looking sympathetically at the red-haired boy lying on the floor behind them.  
  
"How are you feeling Ron?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Awful," Was Ron's reply. "Anybody have any ice? Any spell to cure me? Anything?" He opened one eye to peek at the others.  
  
"It can't be that bad," said Seamus.  
  
"Are you joking?" cried Ron in horror. "I saw those two gits naked!"  
  
"Oh shut your gob Weasley," growled Draco. "You saw us half naked. And it's only the top part that you've seen-"  
  
Pansy was no help at all. She kept giggling and snickering. "What was it like seeing them starkers Weasley?" She asked. "Was it nice at all?"  
  
Ron opened his eyes to glare at Pansy but he didn't say anything else. He didn't feel like saying anything at all anyway.  
  
"You'll get over it," Blaise told him. "In a few years maybe. Or maybe you can make an appointment with this special Healer that I'd go to see. He sorts of heals your head after you've encountered a traumatic experience,"  
  
Everybody looked at him curiously.  
  
"What sort of traumatic experience did you have?" Pansy wanted to know.  
  
"I can't tell Pansy, it's too painful to even try and recollect those awful memories," replied Blaise rather too dramatically, a hand placed at his heart.  
  
"Was it that traumatic?" Seamus asked bewilderedly.  
  
"Well most of my memories included my father so yes Finnigan, it was very traumatic," replied Blaise. "My first memory of my father was when he hung me upside down on the top of the roof of our house,"  
  
Everybody was silent for a few minutes after that.  
  
"He's in Azkaban now, just so you'll know that," Blaise spoke up as he played around with a strand of his dark hair idly. "Heard he's doing fine there, trying to be like a human dementor and turn the other prisoners mad or something. Good for him to have something to do there,"  
  
"I think you're the first to go mad here Zabini," said Draco shaking his blonde head.  
  
"And definitely not the last," mumbled Ron, his eyes still closed. He was still lying on the floor, using his rolled up sleeping bag as a pillow.  
  
"What if we never make it out of here?" Pansy whimpered. "What if we all-"  
  
"Die?" Draco suggested and he let out a snort. "Well if we do die, it'll be all Dumbledore's fault,"  
  
"What about Professor Snape?" asked Pansy. "He's searching for us isn't he? He wouldn't like to hear that Peeves had locked us up. And with Gryffindors no less!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if he is-" said Blaise lazily. "-he's surely taking his time trying to find us,"  
  
"And what about Potter?" Draco turned to the Gryffindors. He looked malicious and his eyes were narrowed at him. "Isn't he supposed to have saved you all by now? He's the hero of Hogwarts now is he?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," said Hermione but she glanced worriedly at Ron who was also looking as worried as she was. She herself had expected Harry to come bursting into the classroom, triumph written all over his face that he had succeeded in saving his friends. Well, there wasn't really anything that he could've saved them from; just maybe the possibility of turning mad. Then again, it wasn't like they were all in any danger. Professor Dumbledore was of course, the one behind it all.  
  
'If Harry's noticed that we're missing by now, he's probably dead worried about us' Hermione thought.  
  
"So I suppose the Hero can't afford to save his own best friends right now. Just because he's more famous than ever after defeating the Dark Lord just recently-"  
  
"Fame hasn't gotten to Harry's head Malfoy," said Hermione coolly. "Rather, he'd like it if he wasn't famous at all,"  
  
Nobody had noticed the door opening slowly. Nobody noticed Peeves  
  
"I'm sure he wasn't allowed to go search for us because Professor Dumbledore set this all up. He probably doesn't want Harry to come and try and save us," Hermione continued.  
  
It was at this point that Ron noticed the open door. He saw Peeves quickly tossing in a picnic basket. Ron's eyes widened and he yelled, "Oy! The door!" And then he got up and ran towards Peeves.  
  
But Peeves was much quicker and he slammed the door, cackling loudly and singing out, "Can't get out! Can't get out!"  
  
"Peeves!" Ron yelled banging on the door. "Open this door or I'll-"  
  
"Or what Weasley?" Blaise broke in sarcastically. "What are you going to do to someone who's already dead? Tickle him to death?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something then closed it. It wasn't any use arguing with the Slytherin.  
  
"Well at least he's trying to do something!" said Seamus coming to his friend's defence. "What did you do? Nothing!"  
  
"Yeah because what's the use? I'll just waste my time trying to do something that won't work at all," said Blaise.  
  
Lavender sniffed lightly. "Typical," She said. "You Slytherins always love to give up easily,"  
  
"Yeah and what about you Gryffindors? Gryffindor pride indeed!" scoffed Draco. "You have Longbottom in your house - is that something you people pride on?"  
  
"He's been through alot more than you have Malfoy!" said Hermione furiously, remembering the few recent events that had happened not too long ago. "And I'm sure if you've been through what he's been through, you would've burst into tears in less than a minute,"  
  
Draco looked at her, obviously disgusted and angry. "Never knew you liked Longbottom alot Granger," He said snidely.  
  
Hermione lost count of how many times her face turned red today. "Shut up Malfoy. Just shut up!" She told him.  
  
"Why? Afraid to admit that you actually like him-" Draco got cut off by a loud growl which was followed by a yelp. Everybody turned to find Goyle with the large basket in front of him. He was clutching his hand and he looked as if he were in pain.  
  
Suddenly Ron asked in a small voice, "Did that basket just move by itself?"  
  
Everyone stared at the basket and sure enough, they saw the basket shaking and quivering. Suddenly the basket jumped and faced the small group of students who were staring at it. It looked just like any ordinary picnic basket. It even had a checkered red and white blanket tucked under the two wicker handles. The only thing that made this particular basket that it could open its flap to reveal not food but two long rows of sharp white, gleaming teeth.  
  
"Oh..," gasped Lavender, her eyes wide with surprise. "What is that?"  
  
"It looks like one of those biting books we had to get in third year," replied Seamus.  
  
"Only it's a basket and it's much larger than the book," said Ron. He cocked his head to one side and looked at the basket thoughtfully. "Much sharper teeth too,"  
  
"We should back away from it slowly," said Hermione who was almost whispering. "Really. We should,"  
  
There was actually no need for Hermione to tell everyone as they were already edging slowly away from the basket The basket lay quite dangerously still for a while. That is, until Pansy sneezed. Then the basket shook again and it growled quite low and then suddenly -  
  
It leapt up and flung itself at the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, it's flap opened wide, and it's teeth gleaming in the morning sunlight.


End file.
